songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
EurovisonSverige
Felix Steinauer (also nicknamed '''Felix Sweden' or EurovisonSverige) is a half-Swedish, half-Swiss male user of Facebook, YouTube and other Internet based contests. He is co-hosting the Eurovision Memories Song Contest where he's also representing Sweden. Felix is fluent in two languages, Swedish and English but is also able to understand and speaks a little bit of German. * '''Birth name:' Felix Steinauer * Born: February 26, 1997 in Stockholm, Sweden * Origin: Sweden Switzerland * Religion: Christian agnostic-atheist * Occupations: Student Victories Felix has seven victories in five different contests. Eurovision Memories (Song Contest) Eurovision Memories (abbreviatied as EM) is an online contest, which Felix joined in the third edition. In for the 14th edition Felix got promoted and trusted as one of the two co-hosts in the contest. a There are no information of any points. b The winner (Cyprus) didn't vote and it differed 3 points, although the victory went to Cyprus. c The song was chosen by a national final. d Due to cheating Sweden placed last, if you dis calculate the votes from the cheater Sweden would have placed 15th. e Qualified through the Second Chance. * "X" denotes automatically qualification or failed attempt to qualify for the final. Special editions 1 Since this was a team challenge Felix didn't compete by himself. Felix competed together with the members who represented Ireland and Portugal, together they formed the team "Triple I". The name was made up since everyone in the team had an I in their name. Via an internal selection with four songs from each country within the team, "I'm Sorry" won as one of the songs that Felix put through. Awards & Nominations In the 13th edition of EM the Music Awards was introduced and was last used in EM 211, there were three awards: * Best Voice * Best Video Clip * Jury Prize Felix never won a music award but was nominated five times. Felix won the "Best Runner-Up2" award of the Season II Awards with "My Heart Is Refusing Me" by Loreen. 1 In EM 21 only the Jury Prize was used, the last time all three awards were given out was in EM 20. 2 The "Best Runner-Up Award" is originally named "Countries that 'almost' won". Velnakin World Song Contest Velnakin World Song Contest (abbrev. Velnakin or Velnakin WSC) ''is an online contest relied on both its own website and Facebook. Felix joined the contest in for the 7th edition through a friend. * "X" denotes automatically qualification or failed attempt to qualify for the final. Astounding Song Contest Astounding Song Contest ''(abbrev. ASC) is a contest based on YouTube and Wikia, Felix joined the contest as a juror for Thailand in the final of the 4th edition and has been competing since then. 1 As the reigning winner Felix had the right to pick the country he'd like that had been drawn (39 countries were available). 2 The entry that were supposed to be entered got rejected in the last minute and Felix had to change country from Cuba to Trinidad and Tobago. * Every player gets a different country in each edition, chosen randomly by a draw. * "X" denotes automatically qualification or failed attempt to qualify for the final. Own Eurovision Song Contest Own Eurovision Song Contest (abbrev. OESC) is a contest based on Facebook and Wikia. Felix entered the contest in the 12th edition. 1 Special edition: Christmas/New Year theme * "X" denotes automatically qualification or failed attempt to qualify for the final The Global Music Quest The Global Music Quest (abbrev. TGMQ) is an online competition, which Felix joined in the first edition. Each edition you get three countries to choose between from all over the world. Greenvision Song Contest Greenvision Song Contest is a contest based on Facebook. Universe Music Contest Universe Music Contest is a contest based on Facebook.